An Agent, A Juggernaut and a Mercenary
by Nekobaghira
Summary: Three strangers meet in a Cantina. This was a challenge fic.


A Sith, A Spy and a Hunter Walk Into A Bar

Nef'ellisk'Lorne better known as Fellis walked into the cantina in the Undercity district on Nar Shaddaa. It was almost hidden by all the other seedy buildings and establishments in the area. He laughed at the surroundings, this was one slop hole of a cantina. It gave the place some character with its images of speeders on the walls, blaster holes that were never fixed and furniture with scuffs, and stains. He knew no one would be staring at him or the people he was meeting in a place called the Pocket Rocket Cantina. The owner used to have speeders he would enter in the Boonta Speeder Race as well as an entry in the podracing event held annually on Tatooine. He chose the name Pocket Rocket because he had entered a small podracer and it would find pockets of space in the race to get around other racers and win.

Fellis made it a point to do some background checks when going to places he had never been in, plus having holos of the people you were meeting tended to get less people killed. He promised Theron he wouldn't 'do that other thing' too often. Theron hoped ever, but Fellis couldn't promise that.

Fellis decided to wear one of his older uniforms, one that made him look more like a smuggler or a grease jockey maintenance worker than a former agent. The grey top and pants with white stripes down the sides hugged his six foot frame. He was lithe with a sinewy muscular build and his uniform highlighted his muscles. His long grey boots covered his knees which had supporting knee protection and he wore a thin holster belt. He couldn't go anywhere without a blaster. As it was his blaster rifle would be visible to all as it hung off his left shoulder. Fellis preferred to keep his wavy hair loose and part of his wild hair covered his left eye but it didn't hinder his view. His blue skin would remind people he was a Chiss, but it was usually his eyes that made them stare at him. His black brows had a natural arch and his eyes were outlined in black making his red eyes stand out more than most Chiss.

Senya joined Fellis on this mission and she eyed him with a slight amount of curiosity. She was aware of his hedonistic ways but it made her laugh at how much of a cad he really was. As far she was concerned he was Lana's problem, he'd never be her problem. That didn't stop him from flirting from time to time with her, and while she appreciated the attention, she was not going to get involved with him. She went ahead of him to the cantina. Senya was there to watch his back, and possibly keep him out of trouble. Though she wondered if such a thing was possible.

Fellis looked at his holos and studied the two women he was about to meet, they both were exotic looking but he suspected more so in person, and he looked forward to it. He walked up to the bar when he noticed Caderkox standing at a table near the back of the cantina, almost hidden from most of the room.

She was tall with a nice set of curves that went perfect with her height, not too much of anything from his point of view. Clearly she worked out and she had a commanding way about her. Her dark skin was offset by her white hair, that she kept closer to her head, tied in a bun he suspected. Her eyes were remarkable due their white coloring. He could tell right away she was a human Sith, all Sith had an aura about them, he mused maybe it was the Force surrounding them. He wasn't sure, he didn't use the Force, but he knew by the body language when he was dealing with a Sith. If Mandalorian women looked like her, he would have enjoyed one a long time ago.

While Caderkox was a Sith, she didn't wrap herself in elaborate robes. She chose a simple red bodice that highlighted her ample chest and covered her arms up to the shoulder but not covering her shoulders. She appeared to be wearing a matching skirt, but he knew better. Sith were agile wearing robes and could cause some serious harm. Her lightsaber hung at her side off a belt.

Fellis saw movement from the cantina doors, and watched a Twi'lek bounty hunter enter the cantina, he knew it was Caudeth from the holoimage. She wasn't as tall as the Sith Caderkox. She was much shorter but had curves in all the right places. While shorter in height she was no waif, she looked like she spent time in combat. Probably because she was a bounty hunter, hauling cargo and collecting bounties had to be vigorous work. Caudeth had the pink skin tone of the Tiatian race of Twi'leks and her eyes were like clear blue water. He had discovered in his research she was part of the Nilim clan. She didn't have any markings on her lekku that hung behind her back.

Caudeth wore black greeves that hugged her hips, tan short boots and a belt with a blaster on each side. Her tan vest hung to her hips and covered her white button up shirt. She left her button up open just above her chest. He could tell by the over the shoulder belt, she was probably carrying more weapons beneath the vest. She did wear brace bands on her lower arm and rings on her fingers. She seemed to have a more relaxed way about her and an almost tom boyish presence. Must be the bounty hunter way, they were all some sort of scoundrel in some way. He had yet to meet a humble bounty hunter or one who didn't have sense of humor.

Caudeth spotted Caderkox and made her way to the back of the cantina. Fellis watched the two women shake hands and say a few words before sitting down at the table. That's when Fellis saw a mountain of man with cornrowed hair and mustacheless beard that framed his face sit down a few tables away. The soldier was far enough away to not over hear the women but close enough to watch them. He was in an old Imperial uniform, and judging by the way he carried himself, probably a soldier.

He was certain it was Lieutenant Pierce, he knew about him but had not met him. His datapad notes listed Pierce as a reckless black ops soldier who had strangely succeeded at his missions. Fellis wondered what he was doing here. Pierce acted like he was just a casual patron but Fellis knew better. He was with one of them, he just didn't know which one. He hadn't come alone either but Senya had a way of blending in, she didn't even enter the cantina with Fellis. She went in before him, found a table and sat down. She appeared to be reading a datapad. He knew she was watching the room. And if there was any fallout from this meeting she would have his back.

Senya Tirall was a former Knight of Zakuul. She still wore her Zakuul Knight armor which was a mix of grey and white and she always kept her lightsaber at her side. She was an older human woman who kept her greying hair in a bun. The left and right of Senya's forehead above her brows adorned a thin oblong opal gem that stuck out of her skin. Her steel blue eyes didn't miss anything. Fellis found her to be sexy and flirted with her but she never returned his flirtatious advances.

He ordered a round of drinks to take with him to the table, once he arrived at the table, he placed Andoan ale on the table, then took his seat. Pierce glared at Fellis but didn't do anything. Senya merely looked up from her datapad and then placed her head back down.

"Ladies," Fellis greeted them both with a nod and gave them his best smile.

"You must be Fellis," Caudeth returned the smile and pulled her ale closer to her. Caderkox merely nodded her head. She eyed the ale but left it where he placed it on the table.

"You didn't come alone," Caderkox had felt Senya's presence the moment she entered the cantina.

"Nor did you, but we never said we would meet alone," Fellis eyed Caderkox suspiciously before glancing at the Twi'lek.

"Ha! I did, I'm not worried. You two are too paranoid, we picked this place for a reason. Nobody cares what goes on in here or what is said here." Caudeth was smirking at them, they were making her laugh with their cautiousness. While she didn't trust everyone, she knew Gault would not steer her wrong in a meeting place. They had been through too much together and finally trusted one another. Of course, he told her not to mention his name, incase there was an ex or two in the cantina. Caudeth had rolled her eyes at him.

"Al'right then, let's get down to business," Caudeth passed a datapad to both Fellis and Caderkox.

They accepted the datapad while providing datapads of their own, each exchanging information they all needed for a treasure they were looking for on some remote planet in the Outer Rim. While they were not looking for the same thing, they each had something specific they wanted from the planet's cave system. They made a deal to exchange profile information, maps, logistics and needed gear with each other.

They ordered another round of drinks while they went over the information, asking questions and clarifying any piece of data each would need for their excavation. When they left everyone was more relaxed and decided that trading holofrequencies would be okay if only used sparingly.

Caderkox left first with her mountain following behind her, Caudeth made her way out the doors and never looked back. Fellis walked to Senya and held his arm out hoping she'd take it, but she gave him a skeptical look. She rose from her table and walked ahead of him for their departure area. Fellis watched her shapely butt, then shook his head. Time to go home.


End file.
